You Think That Scott Is Sexy?
by EllezBellz
Summary: Set after x-men 1. Rogue has had enough with Logan thinking that she is just a kid, so decides to show him he is VERY wrong. While amusing herself and the inhabitance of the mansion. somewhat - OOC. WRFA Done. xXx
1. Bacon and Bear

Bacon And Beer. What else could a guy need on a Saturday morning? Well this particular guy anyway. I'm pretty sure that most other guys need other things, but I'm not entirely sure. I'll ask some later. And I'm also sure that most people, let alone guys don't need beer first thing in the morning, well perhaps need is a bit of a strong word. Strongly desire - is probably a better way of putting it. He could live without it but it makes things easier. Lubrication, if you will, for the day's transactions. So anyway…

Bacon loaded sandwich with extra grease? Check

Chilled Molson in a glass bottle, not can because it adds a funny taste? Check

Revelling top? Check

Small amount of make up, to brighten my eyes? Check

Scentless deodorant, no perfume or scented soap applied? Check

Dog tags placed between boobs? Check

Okay, I'm all set. As I walk up the stairs to the teacher's wing to wake him up, I contemplate whether he'll smell the food coming and wake up or if I'll be given the pleasure of waking him up. Don't get me wrong I don't have a weird fixation about waking guys up it's just that this particular guy sleeps in the nude. Oh shit I just walked past his door. Stupid imagination. But also very inventive imagination that helps with the Oh so long winters.

I get to the door and realise that with a bottle and plate in my hands' I cant open the door. Oops. After a few seconds of trying to open it with my teeth, the door opens to revel a very amused looking wolverine. Although the amused expression is an assumption, I was too busy looking at the jean-clad bulge in front of me to notice the raised eyebrow.

"Kid, you ganna give me my food before it gets cold or just sit there droolin'?" I look up to see that he was only wearing his jeans. Wow! I lift the plate and bottle up for him to take and scramble into the room, not bothering to stand up, and crawl onto the bed.

"Thanks" he said moving over the window and sitting on the window seat, facing me. I pull my legs in crossing them and reach over to grab the TV remote, turning to the sports channel. Ahh hockey, the only time when it's considered taboo to **not** yell, scream, swear and antagonise people. I love it. And the fact that Logan's the only one willing to take me is just a bonus. Scott did originally take me and after 10 minutes he finally gave up telling me to stop swearing but it took over an hour for the blush to move from his face. Who'd have thought, Scott embarrassed by a lady (Yeah Right!) using profanities and in a public place to. The shame of it all!

"You're up early," I say noticing his hair is slightly wet, probably from a shower. I tried to make it an observation and not a question but I think I failed by the raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Scott and Jeanie decided to say good mornin' to each ova' kinda loudly, woke me up" he said in-between chewing his, almost raw bacon sandwich.

"N' this made ya' wanna have a showa'? Ah cold one? Or were ya' just feelin' dirty?" I raise my own eyebrow this time and stare him straight in the eye smiling.

"Bit of both." He chuckles and gets up, putting his plate on the dresser next to his TV. Quickly I devise a devious plan…

"Ah know watcha' mean, Mr summers is the sexiest man in the mansions, I understand why ya'd have ta take a cold showa' afta' listenin' to that" How I kept the smile off my face I have no idea but I managed it while he studied my face for a sign of amusement, his had a look of shock and possibly disgust which made it all the harder not to laugh.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout kid?" he asks in genuine bewilderment.

"Scott, obviously. Who doesn't talk about him? Some of the girls in my class stalk him down to the guy and just watch him. Surly ya'v noticed how sexy he is?" I said, not technical lying. If I did he'd know. And I know what your thinking, I already said that Scott was the sexiest man in the mansion, which is technically true. Logan only lives here for about six months of the year and thus is names the sexiest man in the world. His sexiness cannot be contained to just one place. So when he's gone Scott holds the title, unless the professor waxes his dome then he hands down wins, that man is sex on wheels. I kind of hope he's not reading my mind right now. That would make things awkward.

"Are you insane? You think that Scott is sexy? Scott? Scooter? Mr Jean Grey, wife to Dr Grey?" He asks then drinks his almost full bottle of bear and places it next to the plate.

"He's not as Feminine as you think, he's manly and he takes care of his appearance. A true modern man, it's not fair that the girl has to look her best at all times while the guy just sticks on a pair of battered jeans and we're suppose to swoon" Ouch, it's true though. It isn't fair, unless you have a natural ability to look sexy in a pair of battered jeans then you're not included. Humour

"You're fucking with me aren't ya?!" He asks in disbelief but I just stare him in the eyes and raise a brow giving him a look to say "Doe's it look like it bub?"

In response to this he stomps off into the bathroom and I take it as my que to leave. Grabbing the plate and empty bottle I make my way to the kitchen and contemplate my next move.

Later at dinner I sat next to Scott and Ororo. Logan eventually came and sat opposite me, looking a little put out that I didn't save him his usual seat next to me, big baby.

Once we were all sat around the table with our food the conversations started. All of the students have their dinner earlier then the teachers, university students that still live her and train as an x-man, like me, Jubilee, Bobby (My Gay boyfriend) and various other students can eat whenever we want. But I choose to eat with the teachers so I can talk to Logan, our resident personal trainer and recruitment officer. Basically he hangs around the gym, gives 'Danger Room' sessions and picks up mutants from all around the world. Which is why he's gone most of the time.

Seeing that Logan was about to say something to me I gently put my hand on Scott's arms, looked deep into hid eyes/sun glasses and said "Scott, how do you get your hair so silky and smooth?" I run my other hand up into his hair and stroke it slowly. "You must use some sort of conditioner." I move in closer, slightly rubbing my breast on his arm.

"Erm… I uh… No. J…just head and s…shoulders. #Cough# No conditioner." He averts his eyes from my breast finally and ducks his head to eats, failing to hide his blush. Looking up I see Logan staring at me with a scowl on his face.

"Kid! There's a hockey game on to night, you in?" Logan asks through clenched teeth.

"Okay, sounds good. Scott do you want ta join us?" I asked in a hushed tone, blinking my lashes at him. "Ah promise Ah'll be a good girl for ya and wont curse once." Over kill I know but I love to watch our fearless leader blush and stutter.

"Erm… Well… I!" He looks over at Logan them over to Jean, who just smiles, barely holding in a laugh by taking another mouthful of her pasta. "I don't know… Isn't t…that that you and L…Logan usually do together?"

"Yeah! It is." Logan replied before I could speak. He looked over at Jean with a look that said "What The Fuck?!" but she just smiled. As if I would start Hitting on Scott without Jeans go ahead. Silly man. He doesn't know what he's dealing with. I'm a professional for goodness sake.

"Oh we don't mind, Scott. Ya presence will only make tha experience More pleasurable" Logan's eyes widen, the professor put his head in his hands, Ororo Giggled and Jean started choking on her food.

"MARIE!!!"


	2. WHY?

Thanks to all my Reviewers. Love you all. I've already finished this story and posted it on a different site, but wile I'm working on chapters for another story, I'm ganna post the four chapters for this one daily. Thanks for reading. XXx

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that went well I thought, maybe now Logan will realise that I am a woman. I doubt it but I've time and the plan to go with it. If he thinks I was outrageous last night he's in for the sock of his life tomorrow. And thanks to the wonderful Ororo, who has agreed to help me with my mission. She's so great. Jean has offered top help also, but her part to play mainly involves Scott. Poor Scott, he's almost as ignorant to the plan as Logan.

After Logan shouted out my name to the whole staff we have yet to utter a word to each other. He's mad that I was flirting and I'm mad that he betrayed my secret. He was the only one to know my real name here and that's how I liked it. Students all over the school have been calling me "Marie" since. It's freaking me out to be honest, like being back home where everyone knows who you are. I miss Rogue.

Ignoring him all day was hard, it was Sunday and all I wanted to do was sit in his room with him and watch TV. Although I have been known to be distracted and stare at him instead of the TV. But instead I sat all alone in my room reading. I know, I know. I started this so it's my fault. But I miss him. But I suppose when its all over I'll have what I want.

Later that night, a lot later because I fell asleep reading and missed dinner so I had to go make my own. So I went down into the kitchen where I found storm. She was eating something green n slightly looking like puke. After refusing some of her food I decided to make my own. Potato yum.

10 minutes later I herd Logan coming down the stairs and put my plan into action.

"So Storm what's tha' update with Scott and Jean?" I asked in a calm and nonchalant tone, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh you know, the usual. Still fighting. They are discussing making their relationship more open. To help decide whether or not they really want to get married." She said calmly looking me directly in the eyes. Wow! She's really good at lying. Who'd have thought?

"What do you mean more open?" I ask faking ignorance, knowing that he can hear what we're saying but not tell if we're lying. He really needs to learn that no good comes from eaves dropping.

"It means that they can see other people while seeing each other." I personally don't like this idea. What's mine is mine alone. Girls keep your hands, eyes and any other bits and pieces to yourself.

"Isn't that cheating? I mean, why would ya' let someone else have sex with your boyfriend?" I pick up my plate and put it in the sink, stopping to listen more intently as to where Logan is. Yup hasn't move form his spot. Thank fuck for enhanced hearing. Not smell though. I could easily leave that, smelly teenagers everywhere.

"No, most couples have boundaries. Some couples agree to no sex. Others choose one day a week that they can someone else. But from what Jean told me, they can only have sex with someone once. After they sleep with their new partner they cannot see them anymore. Sounds fair to each other but not the new partner." She said, her voice never failing to sound sincere.

"Well if tha new partna' knows what they're getting' themselves inta then it's perfectly fair." I say in a stubborn voice.

"Of course Rogue, good night and sweet dreams." She said before winking at me and walking out of the kitchen, leaving me behind to clean up. After five or some minutes Logan walks in and goes strait to the fridge, getting out a beer.

"Marie" he said in acknowledgement , not bothering to look at me.

"Rogue!" I said harshly. I guess I'm a little madder than I though. I'm not ganna let that ruin my plan though.

"Look Kid I'm s-" I cut him off before he could start. Had to draw the line sometime right?

"Rogue. Not kid, Not Marie and not JEAN!" I practically screamed at him.

"I only called you that once, fuck! And I said sorry then too." I think I actually see worry in his eyes. Huh! I almost care.

"Three times, ya just didn't notice and Ah didn't bother pointing it out for ya." I whispered knowing he'd hear me. Looking straight into his eyes as I say this I move forward and take a sip of his beer savouring the flavour, who knew when id get to taste it again. Only looking away from his intense golden eyes as I left the room. "Night Wolverine" I knew that that would piss him off, especially hearing it from me.

"Stay away from Scott Rogue." He ordered in a harsh tone. My plan's actually working.

Turing around I uttered the one word that stopped his current train of thought. The one word that he never hears… from anyone. The one word he never has an answer to.

"Why?"

His mouth opens, closes then he looses eye contact with me looking down at his beer. Speechless Logan. Hmm, I don't think that's ever happened before. It's about time, he's always barking out orders, even at me. His best friend, his confidant, his family, his soul mate even if he refuses to acknowledge it. It's finally time that he stopped ignoring the fact that I'm not a kid, that I'm not his sister or daughter and most importantly that he is mine and he'd better stop fucking around. I'm ganna show him that I'm not meek little Marie but a rogue, I'm "The Rogue".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After waiting a few minutes for him to make an intelligent response I decided to give up and leave the kitchen. Heading up to my room I saw a dark figure lurking around outside my room. The figure brought his/her hand up towards my door as if to knock but them hesitantly brought it back down. "Just knock, already," he whispered. I recognised the voice as Scott's. He's probably looking for me to explain to me that's he's with Jean and although I'm a lucky girl need to find a nice boy to love me back. So honourable, so boring I don't know how he ever got the courage to ask Jean on a date in the first place. Well she is older then him I'll bet she seduced him. She does love those pensilskirts and Scott does act like the boss. She probably played secretary. _#Internal laughter# _

Ouch. Headache!!!… Sorry Jean. God. You'd think she'd let me speculate about her sex life seeing as I don't have my own. Guess that her boss hasn't asked her to sharpen his pencil in a while. Ooooch, _SORRY!_ Taking my mind off of Jeans sex life before I get mental images of what it would look like I approach Scott.

"Hah Scott. Anythang that ah can help ya with?" I ask in a casual tone.

"Well Marie, I hope you don't mind me calling you Marie? It really is a lovely name. But regardless of how lovely your name is I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that although I think that you are a lovely young woman I am in a committed and loving relationship with Jean. I think what you really need to do is find the same thing with a nice **young **man who is **worthy** of you." Told you so. And did you notice the not-so-subtle hints about Logan. I should have expected that. Silly me.

"Well thanks for that but…" Oh My God. Logans coming. _Sorry Jean!_

"Don't fahght this Scott. Ah know ya want me too. Ah see it in glasses" I grabbed the back of his head dramatically and pulled it towards mine in a clumsy kiss, pushing him up against my bathroom door.

"Oh Logan, ah didn't see ya there" I said then winked at Scott and walked into my room then pressed my ear up against it to listen.

"Erm… Logan I-" Scot murmured before Logan interrupted.

"Shut it Scooter" he said stomping off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review = Love to the universe


	3. Ice Cream

Thanks again to all my reviewers. I'm making the sequel and if any of you have your own naughty ideas on what to do to Logan I'm in need of help. My inner writer is constipated. xXx

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is the stupidest fucking thing that she has ever done. And she's done some pretty stupid things before, like the time that she got dared by Ice-cube to eat that chilly pepper and she spent the next two hours drinking milk. Or the time she got talked into having a Brazilian wax by Jubilee, couldn't sit down for days. That was pretty funny. Offered to help apply some ointment and she got all embarrassed and stopped paying attention, sat down and screamed. That was a good day. She wore skirts, she looks going in skirts.

She's a good kid just not very smart. One of those rare people who never lie or cheat to get what they want. Admirable but it won't get her very far.

And now she's convinced that she wants Scott. She thinks he's sexy. Walking around without my shirt to much has broken her brain, altered her vision of sexy. I should get Jean to check her over.

NO! Not a good idea. She'd probably just encourage her. Not exactly in her right frame of mind either, is she? Actually letting her man have sex with other women! I'd never let someone else touch my girl. I'd brake his weenier off first. Gut him after. I know that some of the girls around here have developed crushes on some of the teachers. Kitty and Piotr (The Russian Guy). John and Ororo. Jubilee and me. Hey, I can't help it. But Marie and Scott? No, no, no! This is not going to happen.

She used to have a crush on me you know?. I could probably remind her, can't be that bad. And if it gets Scott off of her mind then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

She's mine… in time.

And I don't share!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogues POV

Logan's being weird again. Accept this time he's not mad but happy, overly helpful and polite. Attentive even, like my feeling are just as important as my psychical welfare. Don't get me wrong he's always cared that I was happy, that no one was giving me a hard time about my skin but he's never exactly been worried about my emotional wellbeing. It's kinda freaking me out no. He has pancakes for me when I woke up and he even remembered my orange just and the vitamins that I take in the morning. Then he offered to take me out on the bike to get new parts for my car. I broke it… again. Hey! It was totally the cats fault. Anyway when you're finished judging me…

When we got back he from the car spares (don't remember what it was called) place he took me to our favourite diner. Lots of meat for him and jacket potato for me, he even gave me his salad that came with the cow. When he asked me if there was anywhere else I wanted to go I got suspicious. What did he break and why was he in my room?

"I didn't break anything Darlin' just missed spending time with you, is all" he said, the picture of innocence. Minus the facial hair and bulging muscles… tight jeans that perfectly out line his… eye front Marie. God now he's smirking at me all sexily.

"Well there's spendin' tahm (time) and then they're lurin' me inta a false sense of security. Not plannin' on killin' me are ya?" I accuse. He just laughs and replies:

"Na, Darlin'. This is just a sorta apology for lettin' your name slip out the uva' night." He stretches his hand out across the table and takes mine into his own. "Forgive me?"

"O…of course L-Logan." I manage to squeak out in between panning for breath. I really hope that my hand doesn't get all sweaty and gross. He might not ever hold my hand again.

"Good, coz' I miss us being friends." My smile dropped. Friends?!? Not enough, not anymore. I pull my hand away and pick up my milkshake, trying to keep the smile on my face.

"Me too" His smile falters also. Yup you said something wrong. Idiot. "Ready to go?"

"Sure Darlin'" well at least I get to keep darlin' it's much better than "Kid" that just pisses me off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan's POV

Shit. It was going well, her heartbeat was getting faster, especially when I touched her. But then it dropped. I'm such a dick, shouldn't have said friend. When we got home she stormed off to her room, said that she'd work on the car some other time. I don't need to be told when I've been given the brush off. I'll make it up to her tomorrow. Right now I wanna talk to Jeanie.

"Logan I am rather busy right now. Can't you come back later?" She said as she sat at the desk in the lab. She's only writing, not like it ain't ganna be there tomorrow, is it?!

"No Jean, now! It's concerning that soon-to-be husband of your. Your supposed BOYfriend. Your unlovable lover. Your-" damn she cut me off. It was a good one.

Yes thank you Logan I get the point. Scott. What about him, If you've locked him in the boot of Rogues car again I swear -"Woow. She is a natural redhead. She's gone all fiery. Why what did you think I meant? No her skirt ain't that short. Unfortunately!

"Na I haven't 'n' not anyone else's car before ya' ask. He's just been sniffin' around Rogue lately. Wanted ya' to tighten the leash." She just gives me with a bored expression and replies nonchalantly (Yeah I know fancy word. Get over it)

"Me and Scott have come to an arrangement, as I'm sure you have heard. As of last night is it no longer my business who he chooses to date. And I think that we both know that Rogue isn't a non participant in this Logan, however much you might wish it. I have work to do if you don't mind. Goodbye" She dismissed me with a wave of her hand, opening the door without getting up and returning to he work. Snooty cow! Ouch headache… Sorry Jeanie.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jean's POV

As funny as this little escapade has become I think that I will have to tell Scott. Last night when he confessed about Rogue kissing him I though that he was about to cry. My poor baby, he really thinks he's leading her on in some unknown way. He's more worried about her feelings than the fact that what she's been doing to him constitutes as sexual harassment. I'm not mad at her for kissing him, just surprised at how far she's willing to go for this. I've always know that she loved Logan but I didn't know how badly she resented his denial of his love for her. She seems to be almost punishing him. It's quite evident that Logan is going to have to crawl on his hands and knees. Or completely humiliate himself.

Before Scott and I started dating I had the same dilemma as Logan. He was so much younger and had so many things left to experience that he wouldn't be able to in a committed relationship with me. But he eventually convinced me to go on a date with him by leaving me a rose in every draw and cupboard of my room. He's so romantic like that. Three weeks later I was in love and sure that I was with my soul mate.

TO… MUCH… ICE… CREAM! Ganna.... Puke!... Help!

Stupid Logan forcing me to do all this, if he could just be more in touch with his feeling than I wouldn't have to do this. Although if he was more in touch with his feelings he'd be a pansy-ass-wimp as he so elegantly puts it but he'd lose some sex appeal. Not much but some. I'd still love him though.

"Are you alright Rogue?" asked Ororo in her soft mothering tone.

"Yeah just feel kinda sick." She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression

"I'm not at all surprised, how much Ben and Jerry's have you eaten?" she inquired.

"Only two tubs" I replied sheepishly.

"TWO! Most people cannot even manage one. You truly are an extraordinary person Marie" She said letting my name slip out. I've gotten used to it now I've been spending so much more time around people other than Logan, Speaking of which I could hear him approach the kitchen. Now we'll be ale to see the wonderful actress that is the weather Goddess in action.

"Thanks for tha tahlk Storm, It feels good to vent and Ah know that ya'd never have similar problems but if ya ever need ta tahlk Ah'm here too. G'night" I leave the kitchen after putting the evidence of my pain in the bin and setting the trap for Logan. If I know him, and I do, he'll want to know what we were talking about. I'll know the results of the plan hopefully tomorrow. Yay! I'm so diabolical.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan's POV (_again_)

As I walk into the kitchen Marie walks out, guess she is still mad. I'll make it up to her. I walk over to the fridge and take out a stake and a beer. I turn on the stove; uncap my beer and un-wrap the steak. As I put the plastic in the bin I see **two** empty Ben and Jerry's tubs. Chocolate fudge brownie, Marie's favourite. Its ganna take more than a trip on the bike to fix this one. I'm in big trouble.

"Hey 'Ro." I say putting my steak in the hot pan.

"Hello Logan. How are you this evening?" she asked in her always pleasant manner. Valium!

"What wrong with Rogue" I growl out in an irritated tone. Fear doesn't work with her but irritation does, she loves to keep the peace.

"I believe that your interference in her would-be-relationship with Scott has irritated her Logan." She explained calmly, rather patronising if you ask me. They all think that I'm so stupid. Except Marie she knows better than to underestimate me. I'm an idiot I've lost my best friend. Stupid Scott.

"Well why does she want Scott anyway, the guys a wimp" she just looks at me disapprovingly.

"Unlike you, you mean?" she asks raising a brow. "I think that maybe that's his appeal, he's respectful, nice, sweet and some might even say hansom." And I'm not? I'm begging to think that talking to her wasn't such a good idea. I guessed that she sensed that my reaction to this comment and it wasn't what she had intended.

"Not that your not hansom Logan, just different. Your very rugged, a bad boy even but this isn't necessarily what Marie is looking for. Scott takes care in his appearance, irons his cloths, brushes his hair… Shaves! I believe that this was a particular with Marie. I think that she doesn't want stubble rash when receiving her first **real** kiss. As most women don't." She said breaking eye contact to look down at her tea and taking a sip.

"But she's been able to touch for nearly two years now. Why has she waited so long to-"

"I believe Logan that she has waited this long because she was saving her first real, well everything for someone special. But when that didn't work out she settled for something superficial. You know the old saying, 'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one your with' even if only for a short time. Quite understandable if you ask me."

"Oh…" wow! I never thought of it that way I just assumed that she was doing all of that stuff. I never really asked. I suppose that I didn't want to hear the answer. I don't like the thought of my Marie with some other guy. Putting his hands on her, kissing her. Oh shit. You know what I'm ganna have to do, don't ya?!

"Shave?!"

"Yes Logan. Shave. And I believe that many women enjoy the scent of aftershave." She said getting up and putting her cup into the dish washer (Lazy) and left the room.

I don't want to shave, its hassle and that aftershave stuff that Jean got me for Christmas stinks. Although I suppose that it will make me look younger. Young enough that when we go out together people wont think that I'm her father, maybe her older brother but not her father. That really pisses her off. I remember once when the waitress asked her if her father wanted a coffee top up while I was in the toilet. When I got back the waitress has a coffee stain down the front of her dress and Marie was throwing her left over pancakes at the manager. I don't think that they found it as funny as I did. But hell, my girls got some fire in her. After eating and cleaning up (with my hands) I went to my room and took a shower.

Standing in the shower I began to scrub, I tried to ignore it but it was getting very difficult. It was just looking up at me, begging for attention. I slowly moves my hand down past my stomach till I reach my hip. Circling my shaft with my left hand I began to slowly glide my hand up and down loving the sensation of the friction. As my pulse increased so did my strokes, they became faster and harsher. The images at the forefront of my mind was about two summers ago when Marie spent all summer in my room walking around in her bikini where no one would get hurt or hurt her, she heard a scream from outside and worriedly ran to the window. Her top wasn't tied very tightly coz one the girls popped out before she even got to the window. She just stood there looking shocked and innocent; all that pale skin only made her nipples look even more tempting. Ahh… or the time that used my shower because jubilee was hogging theirs and I 'accidently' walked into the bathroom. Oh yeah that's a good memory. Marie… naked… in the shower… wet… on her knees. Ahh…

I stayed in the shower till all evidence of my fantasy was washed away. Surprisingly this time I didn't feel ashamed as I have done the many other times this has happened. Maybe it's because now she's mine and I'm prepared to take her.

I get out of the shower and stand in front of the mirror. I pick up the razor, goodbye my fury friends.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shock, the horror, The Hair!!!!.... xXx Review = Chicken pie or vegetarian alternative. :-)


	4. Who's the Daddy

Last instalment. Hop you like it. xXx

______________________________________________________________________________

I saw him, he actually did it, he actually shaved off his mutton chops. I never thought that he would. But he did. For me. Maybe Jubes was right and he does love me he's just to "Up his own hairy, muscular finely sculpted arse to see that he loves me and needs reality check because you are HOT! I'd do ya" you've gotta love her, even when she's in her I-could-so-be-a-lesbian phase again but that's mainly after a breakup. I don't know why she's so upset; she the one that always does the dumping.

She woke me up this morning, jumping on my bed singing;

"I know something you don't know!" looking down at me with her eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Well it's apparently not the 'Don't wake Rogue up' rule." I grumbled hiding my head further under the covers.

"NOOoooo…" She sang in that voice again. "It's something about Logan" That caught my attention. "And his shocking lack of bodily hair" I jumped up so quickly that she fell of the bed and onto the floor squeaking.

"What!... Oh sorry." I get out of bed and help her up. She looks pissed. "What happened?" I asked hoping that she was still willing to tell me after I all but tackled her to the ground.

"As I was saying… are you listening?" she asked

"What?" seriously this girl on?

"Well, I'm not going to tell you if you're not going to listen, so are you listening?" She asked in her grown up voice, or what she thinks is grown up.

"Yes"

"Sitting comfortably?" WTF?

"Yes"

"Hungry? I could get you a snack. Something to drink?" I'm going to kill her.

"JUBILEE!!!" I practically screamed at the annoying little toad.

"Alright, alright jeez. No need to screech. I don't know what Logan see's in you, far too angry and uptight." Now I know that she has a death threat.

"Ah'm ganna Kil… What do ya mean what he see's in me?" I ask as the realisation hit me.

"Well he did shave off his famous Wolverine mutton chops and all of his oh-so-manly stubble for you if that isn't love them I'm not sure what is. Well except sex, coz' you know how sex equals love and all." Oh My Great Granny. It worked, Storm rocks and I'm ganna get laid finally.

"Jubes… Ah gotta go but we'll talk about the whole sex/love thang when ah get back k'." I sprinted out of my room to his in record time. But he wasn't there.

So I ran down to the kitchen only to have Bobby and John staring at me in my rather revealing Silk nighty. Oops.

He wasn't in the rec room, the danger room, gym or locker/changing room. Where the hell is he?

"If you're looking for Logan he's in the garage fixing up your car" Scoot said creeping up on me with a huge smile on his face.

"Erm Scott listen ah-" God this is awkward and I'm half naked. I start to tug my flimsy excuses of a nightdress down in an attempt to cover up. Looking down I noticed that my boobs were almost falling out. Shit I need to change my clothes.

"Erm… it's okay Marie, Jean explained it all to me last night and I understand completely. There's nothing that **I** wouldn't have done to get Jean and I can see that your love for Logan is the same." He said wrenching his eye's (Glasses) away form my partly exposed breast. "Logan's in the garage. Go get him." he said tapping me lightly on the arse and walking off. I'm too nervous now to be embarrassed.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Logan" I called out quietly into the darkened garage, knowing that he could hear me I didn't bother shouting. I hate when he doesn't turn the light on, I know that he can see in the dark but I can never find the light switch. **OUCH!** Fuck that hurt, who the fuck leaves fucking car parts on the fucking floor of the fucking garage, the fucking idiots? I think I broke a toe. Suddenly the lights flashed on and all I could see was bright light.

"Darlin' are you alright?" once my eyes had adjusted I could see, what used to be Logan staring down at me, clutching my foot, with an amused expression on his face.

"Logan what tha hell did ya do ta ya face?" I asked moving over to him to touch his face, my foot forgotten. It wasn't as smooth as Bobby's used to be but I felt great to be able to touch a new part of Logan's skin. As I looked up into his hazel eyes I realised what I'd done.

"Logan ah didn't mean it lahke that. Just that this isn't you." I said careful not to hurt him again.

"Yeah well kid" Ouch "maybe that's the point" he said turning back to my car.

"But ah liked how ya looked before." I said getting closer to him. My plan didn't seem so genius now but I was so close to getting his to admit his feelings. I might have to say it first though and I really don't want to, just in case.

"S'not enough" he grumbled out, closing the bonnet of the car and leaning forwards on it with both of his hands and his head down. Seeing that he really didn't know just how much I loved him I started moving towards him slowly so not to frighten him off.

"Logan." I whispered as I moved next to him. When he didn't respond I ducked under his arm and sat on the car bonnet and took hold of his face. "Look at me, Please" his head move up to look me in the eyes and I saw such sadness and loneliness that it was like looking into my own eyes, we are truly meant to be together.

"What?" he whispered, his mouth getting closer to mine. Fuck it, who needs pride anyway? I moved my lips to his and wound my arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible. His lips are so soft and yielding and he tastes so good as I open his mouth with mine and slide my tongue into his mouth. He fit so perfectly between my legs that I slid forward on the bonnet and rap them around his hips pulling him onto me, my lack of clothing stopped me from sliding around too much. He moved his hands to my hips ad he pushed his into mine and growled into my mouth. I move my hand down his chest to his waist and try and un-tuck his vest but I can, his jeans aren't cooperating with me and I need more skin to touch.

"Logan… Help." He started to chuckle and let go of me while he took his shirt off and I found out just how great it is to touch someone else's hairy chest, now I know what I've been waiting for all these years. I am ganna have a killer stubble rash tomorrow in some unnecessary places. Especially now that his hands are moving to my waist and pulling my nighty over my head, exposing my breast to the cold air of the garage and his intense eyes. He moves his hands over my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps under his touch.

"You feel so good Marie, so soft like silk. You're so innocent, so good." He moaned into my ear. I'm not as innocent as he may thing. Moving my hands down his chest, feeling the hairs roughly against my hand I bit his lip sharply, distracting him as I tackled his belt buckle, undoing it with practiced ease and moving onto his zipper. More, I need more and I need it now.

"Marie stop! Stop darlin', ya gotta stop." He said taking my hands in his and resting his forehead against mine.

"What? Why?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes at the sting of rejection, yet again.

"Darlin'… Marie. I'm not going to fuck you on the hood of your car." He said gruffly looking me in the eyes for the first time since I kissed him. That's what you think, bub.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow sarcastically after a minute or so. "Well that's fine, if you don't want to have sex with me." the bulge in his jeans tells me otherwise. "But I do" looking at the confused expression on his face he clearly doesn't understand. Maybe he'll understand this.

As I lie back on the car and look him straight in the eyes, I slowly move my hand to my breast and play with my hardened nipple. I put my finger in my mouth and begin to suck on it, getting it all moist and start to rub the other nipple, slowly circling it then gently pulling on the tip. I bring my feet up on the car of steady myself with my legs open for his view. As his eyes move from mine and down to my new exposed panties as I move my hand down my bare stomach and into my panties, gently stroking my lower lips.

"Logan, would you mind helping?" I ask innocently raising my hips in invitation for him to take my underwear off. As his hands move shakily toward my hips I push a finger into myself and moan loudly bucking my hips higher into the air, letting my eyes close and my head drop back onto the car. When I felt Logan's movement stop I looked over at his, he looked somewhere caught between shock and desire. After a few minutes of pleasuring myself in front of him, moving my finger over my clit slowly grinding into it while pumping my fingers into my heated wetness I decided that he's had enough.

"Please Logan. Ah need help. Please" I pleaded in a whisper taking my hand from between my legs and bringing it up to my mouth to clean when his hand caught my wrist and dragged my forward to straddle him again where I could feel his hardened penis rubbing against my wetness. He brought my damp fingers to his mouth and began to slowly suck on them. It was possible the sexiest thing I've ever seen, the man I love sucking on my finger, cleaning them of the juices that he had created.

"If ya don't wanna fuck me on mah car… where's ya bike?" I asked moving my mouth next to his ear and bit down on his lobe.

"It's not where Marie, don't you want your first time to be gentle and not in the schools garage?" he asked as I moved my hands back to his zipper, not stopping me this time.

"Logan tha only thing I want from my first time is **you**, cumming inside of me. Is every time we make love going to be soft and gentle?" I asked moving his jeans down his hips discovering that he doesn't wear underwear. That can't he healthy for a man who usually lives in cold environments.

"No darlin' I guess not." He said with a smile.

"Then let's start as we mean to go on shall we?!" I asked in my straight American accent while pushing him away so that I could turn around to bend over my car, dropping my panties to the floor and exposing myself to him completely.

"Marie, are you sure?" he asked as he stepped behind me and positioned himself at my opening.

"I love you Logan, always have." With that he thrust forward into my tight and waiting entrance and broke through my last shred of innocence. I hardly felt the pain through the sheer pleasure of finally having Logan inside of me. He didn't move his hips but lean forward and began to bite gently on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Ah'd be better if ya'd keep moving" I said as I began to move my hips closer to his. Getting the message he started to move faster, pushing himself into me getting deeper with each thrust. Moving faster and harder, if I wasn't sweating so much I would have gotten friction burns from the car. I could feel my every muscle in my body clench as my vision began to blur. Every orgasm that I had ever given myself seemed like a sneeze compared to this, this was a full-blown seizure. And I loved it, my inner walls clenched down on his thick cock, pumping away inside of my tight and moist channel. His teeth bit down onto my shoulder again only much, much harder this time drawing blood. But he most fantastic part of it was, when he came he called out my name. Mine. Not Jean's. Not darlin' or kid. Not Dolly the waitress. But Marie.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Logan get up or Ah'm ganna poor water on ya again." I yelled at him from the doorway. "Ya got 10 minutes to get dress, so get tha fuck up." As I approached the bed to grab the covered off of him and arm sprang out and dragged me onto the bed.

"Mornin' to you to Darlin'" he said smirking and my startled expression.

"If we're late Jean's going to kill us." I said unenthusiastically.

"Fine I'll get dressed. But you gotta do something for me first." He whispered into my ear.

"We ain't got time for this Logan." I said sternly trying to get off of the bed but failing miserably.

"Just one thing Marie." Stupid man.

"Sure what?"

"Tell me that you love me?" Sweet man.

"Ah love you." I said before kissing him. "Now get up"

Five minutes late but fully dressed we were sat in the back row of the chairs acting as pews on the mansion grounds I sat next to my lover, boyfriend, friend, my soul mate.

"Jeanies looking a little big ain't she?" he asked looking at Jean's rounded belly.

"Shut up she looks beautiful. And she pregnant you idiot." I said wiping my tear. I love weddings.

"I know but she swelled up big." I looked at him with disgust on my face.

"Ya'r a pig, what ya ganna be lahke when ah get pregnant? Ganna tell me ah'm fat?" I asked quietly knowing I'd found my moment.

"Well that ain't ganna happen any time soon so don't worry about it darlin'" he whispered back with a smirk on his face that I would so love to wipe of with my fist. I'm telling you it's a good job he's got such a big and useful dick or I'd have broken it off ages ago. Ever since our first fight/make up sex he's been trying to start a fight so that we can repeat the incident that lead to a broken bed. Stupid man never learns.

"Well if that was tha plan then ya probably should have gotten better condoms sug's" I said smiling when his smirk dropped. Revenge is sweet. And so it wedding cake.

"This is delicious Logan ya want some?" I asked him later during the reception, bring a fork full to his still shocked face.

"YOU'RE PREGANANT MARIE?" what is it with this man and shouting out private information in crowded places. Looking up at his face to yell at him I see that the smirk is still firmly in place. Evil man.

"Yup and if it's a boy I'm naming him Scott, after his daddy" HA! That got the smirk right off his face.

The End…


	5. sequel

Sequel has been made and posted. It's called Logan's Hairy Butt. Its about what happens after Logan and Marie get together. They're living together and she's still pregnant. Enjoy. xXx

.net/story/story_?storyid=5534572&chapter=1


End file.
